A Simple Experiment
by Schwilliam
Summary: When Brick decides that being a villain may not keep him happy forever he decides to try and find something, or someone, that will. First ficcy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this is my first story ever so I hope everything is good for you readers out there. Please review and give feedback. Thankees.

I don't own The Powerpuff Girls or any of Craig McCracken's creations

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Passing of Age<p>

It was just a usual night in the city of Townsville. But on the outskirts in a small abandoned home there was quite a ruckus. Three teens sat staring at a forty inch plasma screen. They intently watched the moving cars on screen as they rapidly pressed buttons on their controllers.

"Come on…" one muttered.

He had black hair and a wild look in his eyes. He passed the blue car in front him and laughed darkly.

"Dude, no way!"

A blonde boy next to him gapped up at the screen.

"You losers are so…"

Suddenly a red car launched past them both and passed the finish line.

"What was that now?" A red haired teen, with a hat of the same color, sat between the other two smirking.

"Come on Brick, you said no cheating," the blonde exclaimed.

"I didn't dumbass," the red head spat. "I used shortcuts because unlike you I have a brain Boomer."

"Whatever leader boy," the raven haired boy muttered.

"Yeah like Butch said! Whatever man!" Boomer shouted.

"Screw this I'm going for a walk." Brick jumped up and headed for the door while his brothers proceeded to fight over his controller somehow thinking it was giving him an advantage over them. Shaking his head he headed out into the night.

It had been ten years since the Rowdyruffs had been "born." They and their powers had grown over time and they had gone from tiny terrors to teenage terrorists. Age gave them experience and had changed their outlooks and personalities. Boomer was just about the same; an idiot, a burnout. He was the kind of guy who would smoke a brick of grass every day. Butch however was much more dangerous now. He'd become much darker and more sadistic, reveling in the pain they rained down on their hapless victims. His short fuse made things worse and were it not for Brick being leader and reining him in, the green Ruff would have leveled the city by now.

The boys didn't associate much with their "fathers." They leaned more towards Him's mentality though rather than Mojo's idealism of world domination. It really didn't interest them seeing as how much work and effort it would be, not to mention the fact a triumvirate like them wouldn't exactly work as a ruling body.

Brick had become much more observant and cynical; he had to be as the leader after all. One thing he was interested in observing was the reactions and looks that people had when they saw him and his brothers. A shopkeeper expressed sadness when robbed because it meant lost income that he needed for his family. A bank teller showed fear both for his job and for his life which he felt was worth more than any amount of money being stolen. And the police looked furious and frustrated because they knew they were week and unable to do anything to stop the boys.

Brick wondered about something though…would they ever get what their rivals had? When people saw the Powerpuff Girls, their eyes lit up and they were happy. They respected them, cared for them, some even revered them.

As the brisk night air whispered past him, Brick reached an epiphany within himself. He wanted respect and happiness. Stealing and power made the brothers happy but they always wanted more. They stole to make themselves happy, but it was because they were no longer happy with what they had already stolen. It was an endless cycle, and he wanted to find something that would keep him happy for good….but what?

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all like it so far I'll try to upgrade regularly. Please defer any questions comments or concerns into reviews. Thankees.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A huge super special awesome glomp and much lurve to my first reviewers; xCocoAngelx, 1000GreenSun, and anim3luvr. Didn't think this would even get reviews XD so Thankees.

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any other Craig McCracken creations.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Interrogation<p>

As Brick continued walking he noticed a young couple strolling together. He examined them from afar trying to discern their feelings. They looked at each other with a gentle sweetness he'd only seen in those cheesy romance movies. That sickeningly sweet moment before the two lovers finally kissed. Just like these two were doing.

Brick moved stealthily closer seeing the happiness on their faces somewhat mimicked how some people looked when they saw the Girls. Was this what he wanted; love? No that couldn't be it…right? He was just going to have to figure this out on his own. And what better way to do so than an interrogation.

Taking advantage of their stupor with each other's presence, Brick got on the same path as them and walked towards the couple. "Accidentally" he bumped into the young man.

"Watch it dick," the red head spat.

"Sorry man I wasn't looking," the man said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Aw that's cute. Trying to not look stupid in front your girl," Brick laughed. "Too late for that."

"What did you say?" the man shouted, obviously taken aback.

"Face it dude, you're a joke. Why don't you find someone in your league?"

Brick smirked seeing how the man was becoming angrier by the second, while his girlfriend was becoming quite scared.

"I'll teach you punk!"

The man swung a fist towards Brick who simply grabbed his hand then lifted the man off the ground by his throat.

"Ever had your neck snapped? I hear it's not too pleasant" Brick asked smirking.

"Oh God NO!" The girl screamed. She was on the verge of tears knowing she couldn't do anything to help.

"Why so scared," Brick inquired. "I'm not going to hurt you, might kill him, but you're safe."

She let out a sob, "Please don't hurt him. He's my fiancé"

"And? That's really not my problem. What's a fancy name mean to me?"

"I love him…"

"He makes you happy?"

"Y…yes…" she replied weakly.

Brick looked at the man still struggling in his grip

"Why would you do a stupid thing like try to hit someone dangerous to keep her safe?"

The man glared at him. "Because I love her and would do anything for her"

"Die?"

"Yes."

"She make you happy?"

"Of course!"

"So lemme get this straight…you're both so happy because you love each other, and because of this you're willing to do anything for each other no matter the cost. Am I right?"

"Yes," they both responded softly.

Brick dropped the man and turned around, and walked away from them without another word. He could hear the man comforting the girl as she sobbed uncontrollably. Such strange people…and yet they made sense somehow. Brick tried to make sense of it again and eventually formulated a plan to get what he needed. All he needed to do was a simple experiment. He would test out what it took to find this "love and happiness." He would find a girl, ask her out, she would just fall in love with him, and he would see if everything he thought he wanted was really as good as it seemed to be.

Suddenly though it hit him. He didn't know the first thing about girls or what to do with them, besides ignore their whining and punch them if they punched you. Realizing that his limited experience would most likely hinder him, he decided he needed to talk to someone who had experience, wisdom and brains. He needed someone he could be able to easily talk to and understand his problems. He looked up and saw the looming figure of a volcano with a large metal dome above it.

_"Well when in doubt,"_ Brick thought, _"father knows best."_

* * *

><p>Oh poor Brick clueless as to the ways of women but is a crazy monkey better? Of course he is. Any questions comments or concerns please make as reviews. Hope you're enjoying everything. ^_


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts to my reviewers and thanks a lot. I'm trying to update often (mainly cause I'm a lazy bum with nothing better to do but write) so I hope to keep joo satisfied. May take a tad longer cause I'd already written the first two chapters so now I'm typing up stuff for the first time but fear not I shall not allow quality to fall. So please enjoy.

I don't own anything by Craig McCracken

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: A Cup of Jo<p>

Brick steadily climbed up the steps to the large observatory precariously perched on top of the volcano. He still wasn't sure if this was his best idea but it was better than nothing so why not try it. He rapped on the door and heard some scuffling then the buzz of an intercom.

"Who is disturbing Mojo Jojo at an hour he does not wish to be disturbed?"

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Dad it's me. We need to talk"

He heard more scuffling and the door opened. Standing in the door was a green skinned, black furred, chimp with a large cranium dressed in his usual attire. He frowned slightly at the teen in front him then beckoned him in and lead him to the kitchen. He handed him a mug of coffee and sat down sighing.

"Now to what do I, Mojo Jojo, owe the honor of having my dear son visit me?"

"I need some advice."

"Well I shall give you the best fatherly advice I can give you, and that is the only advice I can give you since I am your father, and your father only can give you this advice bec-"

"DAD! I get it jeeze…"

Mojo grumbled and folded his hands. "Very well, what is it?

"I wanna ask a girl out."

"Who?"

"Well…I'm not quite sure yet."

"So you need to find a girl so you can ask her out?"

"Pretty much."

"Well what do you like in a girl?"

"Ummmm…"

Mojo face palmed and shook his head muttering something about a clueless imbecilic son.

"Well fine let us examine you then. Your strong, a leader, stubborn, cynical, sometimes stupid-

"HEY!"

"So what you need is a girl who is smart accepting of ideas and very smart."

"Wait how'd you get that?"

"Opposites attract, it is simple."

Brick thought for a moment about his father's adage. He knew it happened in movies, but could it really be as simple in real life? He didn't know any girls who honestly fit that description except Blossom.

* * *

><p>The girls had changed with the years as well only for the better of course. Bubbles was still as bright, giggly and happy as she was and almost as innocent; Biology class certainly changes ones outlook on storks delivering babies. She was always making friends and kept up with trends often. Buttercup had become a sports star at school and ended up joining a band as the lead bass player. Her temper had mellowed slightly but she could still kick ass like nobody's business. Blossom was still her brainiac self; all honors classes and still the students couldn't keep up with her. But the changes of high school also messed with their superheroing.<p>

High school meant classes were required, even for teenage heroines, so they couldn't just jet out anytime they wanted. They also had different schedules what with Blossom having honors. So now the blue and green Puffs would take calls when they were free and had become a sort of dynamic duo. Blossom stuck out on her own though and was an equal success. But the trio was still as unstoppable whether it was Him, Sedusa, even the Gangreen Gang (very unstoppable they are no?)

* * *

><p>Brick drummed his fingers on the counter as he swirled his coffee around and looked at his bored father.<p>

"Soooo…what do I do once I find the girl? I mean what's a good first date?

"What are we doing?"

"Having an awkward discussion about girls?"

Mojo sighed and pointed at their mugs.

"Ask her out for coffee then you can talk about your warm fuzzy feelings and all that crap like teenagers do these days."

Brick thought for a moment and decided that maybe this could work out.

"Alright then I'll do it. Thanks Dad, see ya!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa where are you going?"

"Um, to find a girl?"

"It is ten at night and you smell like I do not know what. You live in a shack with two guys, you need to shower and clean up, and I will wash your clothes, then you can go tomorrow you are staying here."

"Jeeze I thought you were a dad not a mom…"

"Bathroom now."

Brick sighed and headed to the shower knowing that tomorrow was probably going to be the biggest day of his life.

* * *

><p>Ok well hope this didn't drag on or anything (curse artists hating their work XD) Questions, comments, yadda yadda you know the drill. Thankees ^_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok finally finished this chappy I hope you all enjoy this and see if you can find a bit of an Easter egg I've hidden in one of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Fire &amp; Ice<p>

It was just another daily patrol for Blossom and so far everything was normal, thankfully. It was kind of irritating constantly having to stop petty thugs on the street. Crime was on the decline at least, even monsters were becoming rare. She was about to call it quits when she heard a distinct cry of a frightened shopkeeper.

"Help Blossom there's a vicious, bloodthirsty, vile criminal in my store! Kick his ass!"

She rolled her eyes mentally; this same man said the same thing every time he was being robbed.

"I'm on it sir," she muttered as she flew into the shop.

"Stop right where you are and drop the merchandise!" Blossom shouted, but was suddenly taken aback.

Brick stood in the aisle drinking an Icee browsing through the many shelves of snacks.

"Hey Red how's it going?"

Blossom stared in confusion. Why wasn't he running or trying to fight or calling her stupid names?

"I said what's up?"

"Excuse me but what's up with you," Blossom inquired. "You're not trying to be…evil I guess?"

"Hey I never paid for this." He shook the drink at her with a smirk and continued looking around

Blossom tapped her foot in irritation. "Can we just fight? I can take you one on one."

"Who said I'm alone?"

_"Shit,"_ Blossom thought _"I let my guard down."_

She looked around franticly for a moment waiting for the familiar green and blue brothers to show up…but nothing.

"Are you robbing a store alone?"

"Well technically since you're here I'm not alone and I haven't left with unpurchased goods so it's not a robbery yet."

She glared at him slightly annoyed.

"Then why on earth are you here?"

"Just wanted to talk to you." He smiled a little as he walked closer towards her.

Blossom was at a loss for words. Her rival in power was acting like a cat; toying with her while he hid his sinister intentions. This was completely out of character for him and she intended to get to the bottom of this.

"I wanna ask you a question Red…wanna go on a date?" He smiled at her widely waiting for his answer.

THWACK! Brick was on the floor in a daze after Blossoms fist collided directly with his face.

"Can you stop acting stupid and try to punch me already?"

"Sonofa…I was being serious you bitch!"

"Rrrrrright."

"I came in here to get your attention so I could ask you out and I get socked, thanks a lot"

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at the teen grumbling.

"Wait you want to go out with me? Is that it?"

"I think so."

She looked at him with thought. This was a completely different person in front her...or was he? It was true villains could reform, and the boys weren't necessarily villains anyway, they were more of nuisances. So it was very unlikely that he was totally bad, but not totally good.

She sighed and scratched her head and looked at him before muttering, "I need to think about it."

He jumped up, grinning at her.

"Awesome, ok um well you can meet me in the park by the volcano. Is that cool?"

"Err…yeah fine."

"Great I'll see you then!"

Blossom quickly flew out and headed home thinking all the while, _"Great job genius you've encouraged him!"_

* * *

><p>Blossom sat on her bed lost in thought. The girls had outgrown their three person bed and now had separate beds against the walls on different sides and thus each decorated their own wall with their likings. So the room was still relatively pink, blue, and green with the exception of Buttercup's band posters.<p>

"You ok Bloss?" Buttercup asked her sister.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine its nothing just thinking about something?"

"Something or someone?" Bubbles giggled. She always enjoyed hearing gossip and loved getting down to the bottom of a good rumor.

"Well…"

"Oh God, Blossom met a guy," Buttercup groaned.

"She's allowed to isn't she? Go on sis ignore her and tell me everything. Is he hot? I bet he's hot."

"Bubbles he's just a regular guy kind of strange but nice I guess, maybe a bit rough around the edges though."

"OOOOUUUUHHHHHH he's a bad boy isn't he?" Bubbles had another giggle fit as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Bad boys are nothing but trouble sis. Don't think you can reform him or anything like that he'll just try to get in your pants."

"Buttercup why would a guy want in Blossoms pants he'd never fit in those?"

"I don't know, why did the author make you naïve?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Buttercup muttered before turning back to Blossom. "Look you can try to do whatever you want with this guy if it makes you happy but if he does anything to you I have full rights to castrate him got it?"

"Um, sure?" Blossom stared at her sister who appeared to be thinking of other violent things to do judging by the fact she had a wide smirk across her face.

Blossom rolled over thinking on Buttercups words, "_Try what you want huh? Well I could make stupider decisions…"_

* * *

><p>Well well looks like this could be the start of something eh? I hope there wasn't too much dialogue in this one for you all. As usual please review with your thoughts and lemme know if you found the Easter egg.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I haven't written in like a complete day, "feels dishonor and shame."

Buttercup: You should feel shame…

Why did I let you break the fourth wall again? Yeah, that's the Easter egg everyone, she will do that at random moments but not blatantly.

B: Still not sure why though, I'm not even your fave Puff.

I feel like it. So anyway, onwards with the plot!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Save the Date<p>

Brick sat under a tree scanning the skies for a sign of pink and so far didn't see anything. He started to wonder whether this was honestly a good idea or not. From what he had seen relationships with people could be equal parts happiness and dislike or anger. He could tell Blossom wasn't going to leap into his arms willingly anytime soon. He was becoming a bit drowsy when he suddenly felt a nudge against his leg that felt like a light kick.

"Get outta here kid you're bothering me," he grunted.

"That's how you treat kids? Then this is going to be hell for me huh?"

Brick looked up in surprise at the smirking redhead heroine.

"Oh shi-," Brick hoped up with a nervous laugh.

"Um sorry, kind of wasn't sure you'd be here eheh."

"Ditto. Well since were both here I guess we should go somewhere right?"

"Oh yeah sure how's coffee sound?"

"Sounds great but um…" she stuttered slightly as she looked behind him.

"Brick why is Mojo's telescope looking directly at us…?"

He grabbed her arm and walked her away quickly muttering curses at his father under his breath.

* * *

><p>The two teens sat at a table each sipping trying to think of what to do next. Brick was trying to think of something to discuss with her, while Blossom was still debating whether or not to just leave or give him a chance.<p>

"So how's life," they both said awkwardly to each other. They laughed slightly and Brick gestured for her to go first.

"Well," she sighed, "I've had an advanced trigonometry test, a physics project I'm working on and-"

"How do they teach physics?"

"What?"

"They teach you to see the future and read minds?"

Blossom had a deadpan look on her face and it took all her strength to keep from hitting her head on the table.

"Physics not psychics. You don't get out much do you?"

"Well never really went to school so…"

She sighed and smiled at him slightly.

"So how's the life of a rambunctious teen like you," she asked.

"Eh boring I guess. Eat, sleep, work out, rob an electronics store…shouldn't have said that huh?"

"Not really." She leaned back in the chair and looked at him seriously.

"So why are you doing this anyway? You're one of our archenemies, you're supposed to try and beat and/or kill us so you can further your evil agenda."

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan," he laughed.

"Well you're not known for your brains…"

"Ouch I thought the tomboy was the harsh one?"

"Just being honest."

"Well if you must know…I just wanted to see what things are like in a life when your existence isn't just living for yourself and having fun."

Blossom was slightly taken aback. This really was a different Brick. The brash, impulsive leader had grown over the years indeed but you don't see all the sides to a person when your only interaction with each other is beating the holy hell out of one another.

"So instead of killing me you want to date me?"

"I never said that. I'm still trying to figure out if this is what I want. I'm no hero Blossom, but I guess the bad ways might not be the best. Still I dunno…"

_"Well at least this is progress,"_ Blossom thought to herself.

She checked her watch absentmindedly and jumped up when she saw the time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be so late!"

"Don't you have super speed?"

"I promised Professor I would make dinner tonight completely without powers, kind of a dare from Bubbles, so I need to get home now and get started or nothing will be ready."

"Punctuality is your weakness," he laughed. "So, no powers at all today?"

"Damnit yes." She fumbled through her purse, as she sped to the door, shouting for a taxi.

Brick sat for a moment before downing the rest of his coffee and following her. Neither noticed a figure across the café who was watching them with a smirk on their face.

Brick watched the panicked Blossom for a minute then made a decision he decided he'd just regret later. He grabbed her lifting her into his arms and shot off into the sky with her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Blossom was caught off guard before she realized what was happening.

"Put me down!"

"Hey I'm allowed to use powers, you aren't now where's your house?"

She groaned and pointed in the direction she was headed and they took off leaving only a crimson streak in their wake.

Within seconds an energetic Brick and frazzled Blossom arrived at the Utonium residence. She quickly jumped out his arms giving him a rushed thank you and good bye.

"Anything else I can help with?"

"No just go home or something I'll meet you again in the park if I'm not busy ok?"

"Awesome see you then."

He heard a sure thing before the door slammed and he turned away grinning. He had a successful date with a girl and he didn't get assaulted. He looked up and his expression quickly changed to fear. The whole world went into slow motion as a spiked cleat on the foot of a raven haired girl came at his face with the speed only Buttercup had.

* * *

><p>Poor Brick can't go without a fight now can he? Looks like he might get "Buttercrushed." Place your bets folks, and who is this mysterious figure watching the budding romance?<p>

B: I know who it is, but why spoil the surprise, and vote for me!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm back and I've been working nonstop for you all!

Buttercup: You've been playing "Fusion Fall" nonstop and are only writing now because your server keeps crashing.

...No more fourth wall breaking for you! "Is thrown through a wall"

B: I can break that wall. And oh no he's unconscious…looks like I'm the host now. Cool. Well enjoy the chapter while I wait for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: I Can't Believe It's Buttercup<p>

Brick was now lying on the cracked pavement with the perfect impression of a soccer cleat in in his face while a very furious Buttercup, (wearing said cleats) stood glaring down at him.

"You have two seconds to explain why you're here before I drop kick you again."

"Well it's like-GAH!" Another swift kick was planted in his chest by the raven girl.

"Too slow," she smirked.

"You're crazy you know that right?"

"It's how I was written."

"What?"

Buttercup reared her foot back and kicked him square in the side sending him down the road tearing through pavement as he went. Why a Rowdy "fluff" was in her neighborhood she didn't know and frankly she didn't care. She was determined to beat the crap out of anyone who came at her home with malevolent intentions.

"You finished yet," she shouted down the street.

A large dust cloud covered any movement, and she heard no sound. Smiling, she turned around and started towards her house. Suddenly she saw a streak of red out the corner of her eye and felt arms around her waist as a very angry Brick tackled her at full force. She felt the wind knocked out of her as they slammed straight into a tree which was then easily uprooted.

"To answer your question I'm not finished, not by a long shot."

He aimed a quick punch at her face but she grabbed it and threw him off her and jumped up flying after him. He caught himself in midair as she threw multiple punches his way and he began deflecting them with his own punches.

Meanwhile, Blossom was fussing over the oven, ignoring the sounds like thunderclaps outside while Bubbles sat looking out the window at the fight.

"Bubbles could you stop staring at the rain and possibly help me? The Professor is going to be home soon, and after getting soaked he's going to want to have a hot meal."

Bubbles looked at her sister with slight confusion because as far as she could tell it wasn't raining. Unless you counted the occasional debris flying when Buttercup hit the pavement just now before she let out a stream of expletives and launched back into the fray.

"But it's not really raining…"

BOOM "Well those thunderclouds sound awfully close so it should be hitting us soon."

"I really hope we don't get hit by them," Bubbles responded, imagining what would happen if she was caught between the two brawlers.

Blossom began stirring the stew which needed constant movement for ten minutes to come out when she heard a familiar "Bring it you sonofabitch."

"Bubbles where's Buttercup?"

"Oh she's just fighting Brick outside. They're really going at each other. It's worse than I've usually seen her."

Blossoms eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates as she quickly grabbed the pot to keep stirring.

"BUBBLES GET THE DOOR!"

The blonde followed her sister opening the door as her sister ran out muttering curses and finally heard her scream as she saw the fight going on as well as the torn up suburb.

"Should we do someth-,"

"STOP THEM!"

Bubbles sighed and flew towards the dueling teens who couldn't notice her if they tried. Their hands were locked, and their teeth gritted, as they tried to overpower each other.

"Give up girl you can't win this."

"Says the guy who can't even beat up a girl."

"Um Buttercup," Bubbles meekly said.

"I'm just going easy on you."

"That explains why you're such a wimp."

"Guys…"

"Screw you!"

"Buy me dinner first!"

"SHUT UP!" Bubbles unleashed a sonic scream knocking them both out the sky and into the street.

Both sat up completely lost as to what happened until they saw a very angry blue Puff tapping her foot annoyed, and a grumbling Blossom stirring still behind her.

"Sex talk is totally uncalled for guys! Buttercup, you know Professor would get very annoyed and lecture you to death. And Brick, sex should always wait until marriage and you're nowhere near that point yet!"

The blonde's sisters and Brick all just stared at her while thinking the same thing, "Is she more annoyed with the comments than the fight…?"

Blossom stepped forward and looked at her sister and Brick with aggravation.

"Explain what happened now!"

"Well…she, I, we…and then punching…he hit back…called me a douche…" was the jumbled answer they both gave her.

Blossom sighed and turned to Brick. "You first. What happened?"

"Well I was just getting ready to leave and she kicked me in the face."

"Buttercup?"

"He shouldn't even be here so I assumed he was trying to cause trou-leave here? Wait…BLOSSOM! HES THE GUY?"

"Well…

"Are you crazy? You remember what happened when I got with a villain?"

"Well yeah but he's not totally evil and-,"

"Blossom if you try to stay with him I'm so getting the Professor on you. Honestly he could rape you!"

"Buttercup what's rape?"

"Shut up Bubbles."

"Honestly Buttercup, this is a totally different situation. You fell for Ace because he was a 'bad boy.' Brick asked me out and really he seems different."

"I do?"

"You kind of do."

"Awesome."

"So just let it go Buttercup I'm smart enough to know what I'm doing."

The two sisters glared at each other and the anger of their scene would have seemed a tad more believable if it weren't for Blossom still stirring.

"Fine…" Buttercup stood up and walked over to Brick who was being helped up by Bubbles. The green Puff locked eyes with him and if looks could kill Brick would be extremely dead.

"Never do anything to hurt her in any way shape or form or else ill castrate you." She turned on her heel and headed off to the house. Blossom frowned at Brick and followed her sister leaving him alone with Bubbles.

"Well…that went nicely," Bubbles giggled awkwardly.

"Couldn't have been worse."

"Well at least you're alive. Go home Brick I'll talk things over with her."

"You trust me?"

"If Blossom does." She smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back and headed to the house as well.

He smiled slightly and flew off towards the volcano feeling somewhat…happy.

* * *

><p>Buttercup: Oh hey you're done cool well hope you've enjoyed this chapter things will become much more interesting soon and more of the villain may be revealed so stay tuned. In other news I just found out what the Z stands for in "Powerpuff Girls Z"….don't watch it…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Has ice pack pressed against head" Well I'm back everyone no thanks to Miss Green here…

Buttercup: Love you too, now tell everyone the surprise.

Right, well then, I've currently got two or three friends drawing up some new designs for everyone's favorite Reds, Blues, and Greens; because frankly I think they need a wardrobe change after ten years.

B: Can I have a leather jacket?

You'll just have to wait, because my dear viewers, I may just have you all vote on the final design for each.

B: Except Brick because he's already got an idea he won't shift from. Way to Mary Sue Zex.

STFUMOFO "is punched into unconsciousness again."

B: I'll just set his Pandora to Disney while he sleeps. Enjoy the chapter folks.

Oh and just in case: Zex owns absolutely nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Monkey Says, Brick Do<p>

As Brick approached the volcano he was lost in thought at how big of a day he'd had. In twenty four hours he had gone on a date with a girl, got in a fight with her sister; which in his book he would have won, and now had a possibility of going out with her again. However there was only one problem. He felt like a complete idiot with her. This wasn't the kind of "feeling stupid because your with the person you like" stupid. No this was in his opinion well…Boomer stupid. Remembering his brother made him wonder if they were worried or looking for him. He pondered this for a bit and then laughed knowing that they probably didn't even realize he was gone. Butch would probably take command and Boomers daily smacks were probably much worse now. He smiled to himself still laughing realizing that the life he would possibly leave behind really did seem kind of worthless. But then again you never know what you have until you lose it.

He arrived at the observatory, and let himself in hearing the familiar humming of Mojo, who was sitting curled up with a book listening to classical music. He looked up at Brick who was rummaging through the fridge. Rolling his eyes he coughed slightly to get a reaction. Brick continued his search however. Mojo coughed again and cleared his throat very loudly. Brick looked up at him narrowly missing hitting his head on the fridge inside while an apple was held in his mouth.

"Ou hic?"

"No I am perfectly fine, that is to say I am not suffering from any physical maladies or diseases, also known as colds."

Brick raised an eyebrow at him, took a bite out his apple and sat down across from his father.

"Well that's good. Why were you coughing so much then?"

Mojo sighed and rubbed two fingers against his temple.

"Son you have no idea what subtle means do you?"

"No damn clue."

"Or tact apparently…usually someone coughs when someone has entered a room or their general vicinity. This is an attempt, and/or motion for the other person to notice them, therefore instigating a conversation between the two over a subject that the cougher, also known as me, and the one being coughed at, that would be you, will then have because the cougher, still me, would like to know something about the coughed at, still you."

"You wanna know how my date went?"

"Yesssssssss…" Mojo hissed in irritation through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I guess. We had coffee I brought her home and that was that."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then explain the marks all over your face that looks like a shoe and the small pieces of rubble on your clothes."

"Ummmmm I tripped and fell into a construction site and got trampled?"

"Oh really, well did you hear in the news today that it is going to start raining soda?"

"That's awesome!"

"I lied. An eye for an eye."

"Damnit…"

"Oh please your story was as believable as Him trying to be manly"

"Ouch." Brick grimaced and sighed as his father continued to stare him down. Despite the fact that he could easily beat and kill the disgruntled primate in front of him that stare of his had him frozen to the spot.

"Well I err kind of fought Buttercup eheh."

"Did you win?"

"Kinda sorta, not really."

"Was Blossom mad at you?

"Same answer," he mumbled, fidgeting slightly.

"Oh stop it you are acting like a child in a principal's office."

"Well aren't you supposed to teach me stuff?"

"You never asked me to so no, not really. I simply assumed you were smart enough to handle some things on your own. Then again I think we are both aware of what happens when one assumes…"

"Not really."

"It makes an ass out of you and me."

"Hey!"

"Fine I shall become your teacher because it is better than putting you into a school where you shall surely cause trouble, because it is in your nature to cause trouble, because that is how you were created, and I should know because I, Mojo Jojo, am your creator and-"

"Dad enough just teach me stuff ok? Just anything but English, I can talk fine already."

"Fine I have a collection of schoolbooks here, most of which I have edited because they were primitive, and so you shall learn under my great tutelage."

"As long as I don't look like a babbling monkey in front of her…" Brick quickly stopped himself and looked at Mojo who had a very annoyed look now.

"Sorry…"

Across town at an experimental research laboratory, three shadowy figures crept through the ventilation system. They moved silently, only stopping to be sure no guards could possibly notice anything, which of course they didn't. Eventually they reached their destination and dropped out of the vents into the room below them. Looking around to be sure there was nothing to alert their presence they approached a large container labeled "EXPERIMENTAL ALLOY." One of the figures took out a blowtorch and began cutting through the exterior while one of the others watched the door to make sure no one was coming. As soon as the torcher finished his job, the other figure removed his backpack and began taking the alloy out of the container and began to fill the bag with it.

"I wonder what the boss wants with this alloy stuff anyway," the torcher said out loud

"Not like you'll need to know," replied the man who had now finished loading the bag up.

"Well maybe I wanna figure out this plan myself."

"Too bad it doesn't matter you're dead anyway."

"What?" The man who had the torch suddenly felt two hands on his head and then nothing at all as the sickening snap of his neck broke the silence of the other person watching the door.

"Done?"

"Yep."

"Good."The two living thieves nodded at each other then made their way back out the vents leaving the lifeless body of their partner behind.

* * *

><p>Buttercup: Aso the plot thickens. Sleepy here was debating making a scene where we faced off against these robbers but they would escape. Too bad he's lazy but I liked the killing part, that's new. But who these thugs work for is a secret still so keep watching everyone.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Clears throat and reads from paper"

Dear Readers,

I thoroughly apologize for not having written lately. I have been in a mix of online gaming, looking up demotivational posters and thinking up some new story ideas. Please forgive my natural laziness and stupidity and my crap writing skill that make "Friday" sound well written…

"Looks up at Buttercup who is holding me in the air" Can't believe you made me say that.

Buttercup: You're not finished. Why are you apologizing?

Because you'll kill me?

B: What does the sheet say?

"Reads down further" I apologize to you readers because you are all super special awesome and mean happiness and I should please you at all times.

B: Good boy. Enjoy the chapter folks

Help me…

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Apple and Cinnamon<p>

Over the following weeks Brick went through multiple study sessions with Mojo who tried his best to keep him interested in his studies. He was easily distracted however whenever Blossom came around. They at least had more things to discuss now. She could talk to him about the irritations of polar numbers and he would complain about logarithms. One thing she enjoyed talking about was famous 19th century authors. Stoker, Haggard, and Wells all had her enthralled with their characters. Brick always loved hearing her go on tangents about the books because he was starting to get quite intrigued by them himself. He refused to let Mojo read to him though because he would simply talk in circles and make the stories have as much filler as Dickens or Verne.

Their meetings were also somewhat study sessions for them both, and they agreed that Mojo, while a genius, could be stupid in expecting five page papers, with ten sources, to be done in two days. So now the two of them sat in the park with Blossom searching the internet for anything he could use while he wrote his rough draft next to her. The weather was clear and sunny and the teens were soaking up the warmth at least until it became a little much and Brick noticed Blossom kept using her ice breath on herself to cool off.

"You know I could get us some tea or lemonade from my place."

"I'm fine," she laughed awkwardly.

"You know you'd look terrible sweaty too."

She glared at him to which he responded with a smirk.

"Fine just don't let him poison it or anything."

"Alright I'll just have some first and if I die you can stab yourself with a knife over me."

"I hate that book," she muttered, and with a laugh Brick shot off towards the observatory.

Mojo was still reading in his comfortable air condition as he watched Brick raid the fridge again.

"Are all our meetings after your dates supposed to be like this? Me enjoying my fine literature and you eating all the food I have."

"Can't talk, trying to find cold drinks."

"Well at least take these with you since you are talking to her."

Mojo tossed Brick a pack of cinnamon mints who eyed them strangely.

"I'm not going to make out with her Dad."

"Who said anything about that? The fact is one should always have mints or gum on them at any time so that they are prepared for a professional meeting with anyone."

"Rrrrrrright…so about those drinks?"

"I have apple juice."

"Juice…? Seriously that's it?"

"Who makes an income?"

"You but I'm not sure how."

"Exactly so until you find a job or something like that, and a legal one, you are only going to be able to have what I like and what I purchase, for I am the only one who is purchasing things, and they are going to be things that I like, and-"

Mojo looked around and noticed that Brick had taken the juice and flew out the door right in the middle of his rant. Grumbling he got out his chair and closed both the refrigerator and front doors while muttering about how utterly useless super powered teenagers were.

Brick arrived to find a very relieved Blossom, who was just about to make the decision to make an igloo around herself. She stared at the glass that he handed her while he poured some for himself.

"Um Brick?"

"Yes?"

"These are wine glasses"

"I know."

Blossom opened her mouth to comment on how strange two teenagers sitting under a tree drinking what looked like wine in the middle of a spring day would look, but instead she just shook her head and laughed at the thought of how Buttercup would react if she saw this.

"What's so funny?"

"Just imagining what Buttercup would say now."

"Oh God he totally put drugs in that didn't he," Brick responded doing his best Buttercup impression.

The two laughed about it and started poking fun at their family members while drinking and altogether just enjoying each other's company. Eventually Blossom came across some more information and they got back to work.

"Huh this is kind of interesting."

"What is?" Brick moved right up close to Blossom his face next to hers as they looked at the screen together.

She blushed slightly and she was glad he completely oblivious at the moment. She felt somewhat strange and turned her head slightly and could smell a hint of cinnamon about the boy next to her. He noticed her and they both stared at each other for a moment, completely unaware of the world around them. At this point Brick felt fifty Buttercups' couldn't distract him. Blossom shivered with apprehension and opened her mouth to say something but before she could get another world out she felt the warm press of his lips against her. Her body felt completely frozen but inside she was melting from the heat he was causing. She felt his hand against her cheek and she simply let go kissing him back with fervor. Brick could feel her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her body close to him as he slipped in her mouth. She made no effort to stop him and he felt her move into his lap. As he explored her mouth he could taste the sweetness of apples and made a mental note to get her some gloss of that flavor. They continued their kiss for another few minutes until eventually they remembered they needed to breath; there was also the small fact that their positions had changed so Brick lying on his back with Blossom on top him and being in a public park they were sure someone would complain. The new couple sat up and shared another kiss before Blossom finally spoke.

"So…there's this dance coming up…do you want to come with me?"

"Does this mean were dating," he chuckled.

"I suppose so," she laughed back.

"I'll be there."

"Great I'll give you the details tomorrow ok?"

"Sure thing."

She gave him one last kiss and stood with a smile before she flew off towards home.

Brick sat there quietly for another five minutes and then without any warning launched himself into the sky cheering and as happy as could be.

* * *

><p>Buttercup: Blegh well I hope you all enjoyed this sappy romance.<p>

I do hope I'm forgiven. Let me know what you thought because honestly I threw this together as a bit of filler at first then decided to make kiss scene so yeah heheh. Things may get a bit more heated for our couple in the future (but this story will not be M) and our villain may be arriving soon so keep on your toes.

Notes: Work is being done on the character designs, I will keep you posted as to when things are completed. Also I'm thinking of writing a Kingdom Hearts story (if anyone is interested, which I hope you would be) and it will not interfere with anything so relax. Ok notes over bai!


End file.
